La La Land
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Mitchie gets the chance of a lifetime: Getting to work on So Random. Of course, that means leaving behind her life, and her new boyfriend. And there's a new boy catching Mitchie's eye... which only means trouble, and the ultimate decision. Hiatus.


**A/N: I know, I am a HORRIBLE person... I have a million other stories that I haven't updated, and yet I'm starting a new one.. shame on me. Don't worry, I promise I haven't forgotten about any of the other ones, I just have a little writer's block, that's all. I should find a way over it soon :)**

**Anyway, I got this little idea and couldn't resist... Shane Gray vs Chad Dylan Cooper... Uh oh, it sounds like trouble to me :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the crappy summary, I had NO idea what to write except Shane or Chad?? lol. **

**Enjoy & please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no SWAC or CR for me :(**

* * *

"Shane." I smiled up at him before leaning against him, his arms around my waist feeling warm and comfortable, making me feel safe and relaxed. I snuggled up to him, enjoying the silence as we both just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Mitch." He replied quietly, resting his head ontop of mine, sighing softly.

Maybe I should explain myself a little more, so you all can understand how Shane and I got here, lying on the couch snuggling together while watching 'A Walk To Remember'. After Shane joined me, walking down the catwalk towards me, his eyes shining as he added the words to his song into mine, we'd gone for the canoe ride. Once we were back on solid ground, Shane got down on his knees - which, at first, was a little scary, to be truthful - and asked me to be his girlfriend. How could I have said no? Really, everyone - probably including Shane - knew that I was head over heels in love with him. And it felt good, to finally be able to love him, and know he felt the same way.

It had been four months since Camp Rock had ended, and only two weeks since Connect 3's tour ended. And we hadn't even 'broken up' once, staying strong the entire months that kept us apart. And now, here we were again, back in each other's arms. Finally together again, with nothing to keep us apart, except... No, I blocked that thought out of my head.

"Are you sure..." Shane began, his thoughts along the same line, but I shook my head, causing my dark brown hair to fall into my face slightly.

"Yes, Shane, I'm sure." I cut him off, stopping another argument before it had the chance to start. "I need to do this. This could be the start of my career, and it's something I've always dreamed of. I'm more sure of this than anything else." I finished quietly, and Shane hung his head in defeat, a sad sparkle in his chocolate orbs.

"More sure than you are of us?" What did he mean by that?

"Shane, there's two things I've never been so sure of: One, that you and I were meant for each other, and two, that I'm supposed to take this opportunity." I assured him immediately. How could he even think that me leaving would affect our relationship? We'd been separated before, and there'd never been a problem. It wouldn't be any different this time, either. I loved Shane, he loved me... our love would withstand _anything_. If we hadn't been separated by Tess, then surely nothing would. Shane smiled at my words and leaned closer, his soft lips against mine. "And it's not like I'll be gone forever," I continued, after we pulled apart, "I'll be getting breaks and all; don't think you can escape seeing me."

"Never." Shane's grip had suddenly tightened, and his tone had intensified. I could hear the fear - the fear of loosing me - in his voice, and I felt terrible for putting him in this situation. "If you don't come see me, I'll... have the FBI tracking you before you can even apologize. You'll never be able to escape from me." His tone had lightened as he added a joking sense to it, to make it a little less serious, but I knew he was dead serious. He really would have me tracked down, if it came to that.

"Don't worry so much. It's not like I could ever forget about you. Shane, you're like," I paused, trying to put my feelings into words, without making them a jumbled mess, "Like, a part of me. Much more than that, but you get my gist." I laughed, watching Shane chuckle softly as he pulled me closer.

"Well, we'd better make the most of the time we have left. It sucks, I finally get off tour and you get called away for an acting career." He pouted, and I giggled, although I couldn't deny that he was right. "Sometimes, I wish we could just be a normal couple, instead of being Hollywood's new 'it' couple, know what I mean?" How could I deny what he was saying? Do you know how many times I'd wished for the exact same thing?

"I know. Unfortunate for both of us, it appears that that isn't the case. Sometimes, I just wish the paparazzi weren't all over us and tracking every little move we make. I mean, can you believe that article they wrote last week when they found out I'd been accepted onto _So Random_? Psh, they don't even know what they're talking about. Like me 'gaining fame' is going to change anything about us." I rolled my eyes as I remembered the countless comments they'd made regarding how we'd break up soon.

"We'd better prove them all wrong, Mitch. Don't ever let them win. Make that article eat dirt." He whispered softly into my hair, pulling me closer to him, his arms tighter around my waist. We both were feeling the same way, it seems.

_Just don't let that article be right._

Why in the world would it even be close to right?


End file.
